Not So Different
by BookCraziii
Summary: the one person that robin hated as much as Slade was RedX, What happens when he finds out that him and X aren't that different. just some action and bromance lots and lots of bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Pain! thats all he could register at that agonizing pain, was getting shot suppose to hurt this much? he didn't know all he did know was that he fucked up, he fucked up bad.

"aww chuckles your hurt."

He knew that disembodied robotic voice anywhere, question was what was it doing here. "well I can't exactly leave like this can I?" he felt himself get lifted off the ground and to think this all happened over a petty convience store robbery. His consciousness was fading and before darkness consumed he heard the robotic voice say. "Hang on there okay kid?" but he didn't answer just let the alm darkness take him.

He was dreaming he had to be, he was on a platform watching his parents begin their stunt. He knew this dream he had been having it for years now. It always ended the same, he tried to scream telling them not to do it not to jump. But no voice came out and the two elder acrobats jumped grabbing on to a wire that snapped unaturally. "we love you dick", Said by his mother while they fell.

Robin could do nothing but watch and scream, he could do nothing, he was helpless as he watched as they both hit the heard the sickening snaps of bones he saw the splitting of their he watched some more has they bleed. he screamed in histeria now.

"mom!" "dad!"

"robin!" and suddenly he was shoved hard off of what was probably a bed. He hit the floor ungracefully his eyes snapped pen and looked around. He was in his room.

"Well chuckles gonna tell me what all that sceaming was about?" Robin whirled around to see Red-X nonchalantly leaning on his wall arms crossed. Robin could practically feel the smirk radiating of him.

"What the hell are you here X?" Robin made a move towards him when he felt pain move up his adomen. Robin gasped and quickly clutched his stomache noticing now that he had bandages around it.

"You know if hadn't taken life so seriously that wouldn't have never hapened." X pushed himself off the wall and placed his hands on Robins shoulders forcing him to sit on the bed.

"Why are you here? why did you help me?", X sighed he knew the Titan's to serious leader wouldn't just thank him for saving his life. No "thanks X your amazing and your way better fighter than me." Nope none of that just hardcore interragation. "listen chuckles despite what you may think I'm not someone who just sits their and watches people die."

Robin narrowed his masked eyes in suspicion he didn't trust X as far as he could throw him but he did help him. In fact the theif had a habit of doing that stealing and beating the titans up to helping the titans out. In this world of black and white X was the grey. X took Robins silence has a bad thing. So he sighed again "Look I get it I'm some bad guy to you, whatever, just make sure you take those pain killers."He pointed to a bottle of pain killers and turned around to headout the window.

Robin was shocked that X would risk being captured to help him. "X!", X stops from pushing the window open and looked back over his shoulders at Robin "what chuckles? I don't have all day I'm a busy guy you know." Robin sucked in his pride "Thanks but this doesn't change things."

X chuckled and then full on laughed he did a two finger salute and jumped out the window.

Yup in this black and white world Red-X is most definetly the grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. DC does I just love to manipulate them into what I want. I have recently come across the world of slash. I thought I would be freaked out turns out that it's had given me ideas.

Chapter 2

Suffocating that's what was happening Robin was suffocating. He felt like a prisoner the walls of titans tower was his bars, his team were the jailers. Every time a new problem arose the team looked to Robin their mighty leader. Don't get Robin wrong he had no problem with that it was just the problems themselves. Control Freak, Fang, Johnny Rancid, and Puppet king. All of them were games; unlike the other Titans every time the team took down these guys he didn't feel happy or accomplished. In fact it was the exact opposite. Robin felt restless if not a little angry. Not by his team but the villains themselves Robin was angry because it had taken the minimal effort to take them down. He was angry because it was so…._easy._

Robin hated himself for thinking this but on easy days like this Robin found himself almost missing Slade even Red-X. Those two had given Robin what he wanted…no what he needed…a challenge.

The Titans leader sighed to himself, _Yet another slow day_ Robin thought to himself. He could hear the rest of the Titans in the living room. Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games throwing the insults around like usual. He could hear Raven explain to Starfire why mustard didn't belong on waffles. _Yup just another day_, But why did that very thought make him feel so restless and suffocated.

The boy wonder should feel happy there was no danger, he should feel happy all the big time Jump villains are behind pairs. Robin should be happy but he isn't that cold restless feeling that makes him shiver the rapid beating of his pulse all lead to one thing. _I miss Gotham._

Robin stopped his thoughts right there, He wasn't going down this line of thought because he knew where it would take him. The bird let out another sigh and plopped down on his bed. While the rest of his team thinks their leader is tired truth of the matter was Robin was avoiding them.

He didn't know when it started but Robin's been noticing he was becoming distant, unfocused, and just plain bored. Sometimes he would find himself thinking back to that day X saved him all those months ago. Robin would wonder what made X so free so untouchable was it because he had no team or family. Was it really numero uno with him.

Robin would think what it would like if he shed the leader roll and just went solo. No team No Batman just himself. Robin shook his head to clear the insane thoughts. There was no way he could leave the Titans leaderless. _They have Cyborg they'll be fine without you. _

"No I can't leave." And for some reason those words didn't give him the comfort of friendship like they use to. They made something in Robin sink like a prisoner accepting his jail sentence.

"I can't ever leave."


End file.
